My trip to hell
by Nerohearts
Summary: Life is quite normal for the Cullens, but it seems that Bella is up to something...What can it be?
1. Favour

Chp1:Favour

I had to call Jacob. If it didn't work, then… I gulped. All the others didn't know yet. Swiftly I took up my cell out of my pocket. Quickly I taped in Jacob's number and hoped for him to answer.

"Hello" a dark voice said. Billy. _Crap_.

"Hello Billy" I answered, and with my new beautiful vampire-voice it was quite easy to hide that I was stressed.

"May I talk to Jacob?" I said impatiently.

"Sure"

I heard that he was yelling, so Jacob would soon be by the phone. But I thought he was taking such a long time. Seconds passed. Huh. Now I understand that vampires have a totally different time-setup. Seconds almost felt like minutes. These seconds felt like _hours_.

"Hello" a different voice said that I loved the most (expect for Edward's and Renesmee's, Jacob is in third place)

"Hi, Jake. I need you to do a favour for me. It includes all my family, Jacob…" I had to continue.

"…so please do it for me. Think of Renesmee…"

"Bella, you haven't even told me what I should do for you" he said.

"So what are you asking?"

I took a deep breath (even tough I didn't have to, but it felt nice)

"Well… I need you to follow me to meet the Volturi"

I almost whispered the last part.

"The Italian guys? Like the vampire mafia? Why?"

He sounded confused.

"I have already told you the reason, Jacob. To protect my family. No, _our_ family Jacob"

"So will Renesmee be in danger?"

"All of us Jacob if you don't help me. Please Jacob…"

"Who said I wasn't going to do it?"

Exited.

"Don't worry, Bells. It will be alright. I'll take care of them."

I snorted.

"Thank you Jacob"

"No prob, Bells. See ya"

"Bye" I muttered. He had already hung up. Well, now that part was fixed. Now I only had to be slaughtered by my family because I hadn't told them about this. I sighed. To calm down I went to the couch and sat down. I flipped the TV on. This would help me practise my human charade, that I really wasn't _that_ good at. Practise makes it perfect, right? The woman on TV seemed extremely happy about getting a new brand "How-to-cook" book. I though it was funny how you could be so happy for just a book, couldn't she cook already?

Twenty minutes passed and I sat up from the couch. I wondered what Jacob was doing. He was probably quite tense, especially now when he knew the bad news. _They_ might come here. I decided to tell everybody.

"Um, everybody…Family?" I didn't know to address them since they were so many. Well, I could just have said their names. Too late now.

"Here Bella" Edward called from the kitchen. What was he doing there? I went to the kitchen slowly (for a vampire at least). Everybody was there: Edward, Renesmee, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme. Esme looked really happy with all in the family in the kitchen. Even though I now was a part of their family, I went in carefully.

"I won't _bite_ you Bella, I'm not _dangerous_" Edward teased.

"Ha ha, very funny"

He kissed me.

"What are all of you doing in the kitchen?" I asked confused.

Even Renesmee helped Emmett to cut some vegetables (but Emmett seemed very into just cutting things with a knife)

"We thought of having the Clearwaters here for lunch" Esme answered happily.

"Oh, that's nice" I said a little bit shocked. The Clearwaters? Maybe Seth could be behind this, or…Edward? Yes, it had to be Edward.

"Can I help you out?"

I had to soft them out. It had to be the right time. No matter when I would tell Edward he would still always go berserk. I had to think of something that would force him to be here, and not follow me and Jacob. Even though it would hurt him very much that I went to the Volturi with only one "guard", he wouldn't get hurt. That was the main purpose. Nobody in my family was going to get ... _No!_ I hadn't thought of Jacob.


	2. Visitors

Chp 2: Visitors

Jacob…No…What if Jacob got hurt? What if Jacob… I didn't dare even to think the word. Then after some reasonable thinking, I realised that I wouldn't get rid of Jacob. If he knew he was to meet "The Vampire Mafia", there was no way he would miss such a opportunity. I knew Jacob that much. But unfortunately for Jacob, who wanted it to be a fight, I would solve everything as peacefully as possible. Edward looked at me with sudden worried eyes.

"Bella?" he said carefully as he pulled me closer to his chest.

"If there is something you worry about, you should always be able to tell us. You know that, Bella. We won't get angry" He was really worried. I looked up at him and tried to hide that I was stressed in the process.

"I know that, Edward. There's nothing to worry about" I said calmly. He wasn't convinced. Then I realised that Alice could get visions of the future. I carefully yanked out of Edward's protective arms, and mumbled that I had to talk to Alice. Edward's worried eyes quickly became both worried and confused. Alice looked up, and her spiky, dark hair flew a bit because of the sudden move.

"Alice, I need to talk to you. Alone." I whispered. I took her in her hand and took her to the living room.

"What is it, Bella? What's going on?"

Worried now.

"Alice, I have to leave you for a while. None of you are allowed to follow me"

Silence.

"You…are…leaving? To where? Why?" Alice looked like she was in pain. I wanted to comfort her, but I couldn't. Even _I_ didn't know when I would come back.

"I'm so sorry, Alice… But I can't tell you anything right now. Also, please try not to think about this. Edward will _never_ let me go then no matter what I would tell him" I looked Alice in her beautiful golden eyes and smiled. She wasn't going to be in pain. She mad an effort to smile, but I noticed that it was hard for her.

"Bella" she whispered.

"Don't go" She hugged me tightly. I hugged her as tightly back. Now I really understood how much she loved me.

"Alice" I said softly. Alice slowly looked up.

"Alice, you will know what is going on as soon as I have left" She looked down.

"Don't leave" she mumbled.

"I have to, Alice. I just have to" I let her go slowly.

"Let's cook" I said cheerfully. As soon as I had said those words, she put on her poker face. But I could see that the pain still lingered in her eyes. We went back to the kitchen. Alice smiled a beaming smile and went back to cutting small pieces of meat. Jasper helped Esme with cutting some onions, and threw them into the boiling pan. Carlisle was careful so that the onions wouldn't get burned.

"Are you done with the meat, Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes" she answered. She took the pieces of meat and also put them into the pan.

"Bella, can you please cut some mushrooms for me?" Esme asked happily.

"Of course" I answered and went to the fridge and took out seven mushrooms. It actually was the _Clearwaters _would visit. It would be enough. In the corner of my eye I saw Edward. He didn't look worried, rather bored. He looked fiercely at the pasta as if it would boil faster because of his look. Then it started to boil. Edward smiled. The pasta was being tortured. I laughed under my breath.

"What's so funny, Mrs. Bella Cullen?" he asked.

"You're enjoying the pasta getting tortured" I giggled. It was so hard not to laugh.

"Of course, Bella. It wouldn't boil" He smiled. I _loved_ when Edward was being immature.

Later when the Clearwaters arrived, everybody went to the door to greet the guests. Seth just went in as soon as Carlisle had opened the door, but Sue carefully went in. Leah wasn't there as expected. Seth glanced at his mother and sighed. He probably thought she was being silly. He gladly greeted us and then started smelling the food in the air.

"Man _that_ smells good!" he said amazed.

"It's definitely not something as simple as pizza…" he mumbled. Everybody smiled.

"So who's the chef?" he asked. All the Cullens put their hand up at exactly the same time. I thought it was funny, and probably Seth too since he was laughing. Must have looked funny. The door bell rang. Who could that be? Oh… The answer was quite obvious. Who would invite himself in besides _Jacob_?

"I'll take it" I announced and went to open the door. There he stood in his usual pants, and of course no shirt.

"Hi, Bells" he greeted.

"Hi, Jacob" I greeted back. He tried to get in, but I stopped him. He looked confused.

"What?" he asked.

"Do you really think that can get in here and be with us and eat lunch, when you don't even have a shirt. Get real, Jake"

"Well, can I go home and get one then?"

"Jake, do you think you wouldn't be _allowed_?" I said in a teasing tone.

"Right back, Bells" he insured me. Then he left and I shut the door and went back to Seth and Sue. They were in the kitchen and taking some food. Seth only stared at the food for a moment. I guess he was eating with his eyes. I heard that the door opened when both Sue and Seth had taken their food. Seth and Jacob greeted each other, after that Seth started eating and Jacob also took some food.

After that the Clearwaters went home and Jacob stayed in the house with Renesmee. Renesmee… My family were going to be safe. They had to.


	3. Notes

Chp 3:Notes

I was soon going to leave with Jacob and I started packing. I took with me the things that I thought was absolutely necessary. But even though I was to leave my wonderful family, at first I didn't feel so bad about it. They were going to be safe. But then a bad thought crossed my mind. What if I was _never_ to se then again? That thought was scary and I didn't want to think about it. I still felt the pain that quickly spread through my body. Now I really didn't want to leave. No… I won't leave them behind, and I won't leave Edward. I froze of the thought. But I had to go! Why did doubt wash through me now? It was too late! I had already said yes to the Volturi. I was going to take my bag and go out of the cottage but stopped. I had to tell them in someway that I was leaving. Otherwise it wouldn't be fair. Thank God that Edward was hunting. I ripped out two pieces of a book and started writing on one of them(still with my crappy hand writing): "_Please forgive me for leaving you and please don't worry, I'll be back in a month."_ I stopped. I didn't know when I was coming back. I continued. _"Also, please don't come after me. I'll be alright. Your Bella." _I wanted to cry (even if I technically couldn't cry). I started on the second piece of paper. I wrote: _"Dear Edward, please understand. I'm not leaving you because I don't love you, but because I want to protect you. I can't explain why I'm leaving you but you're not to follow me, ok? You are my exicistance only love. Also, please don't get depressed; I too won't handle it good at all. But we have to try. I'll give you one clue, Edward but when you have figured out where I am you're not to come after me. Here we go… I'm leaving you for the same reason you left me a time ago. Think about all places… I'll always love you Edward. Forever yours. Your beloved Bella"_ Now I sat down on the floor and wrapped my arms around my chest.I felt just the same piercing pain as I had when Edward had left me in the forest. _That_ was an experience that I would _never_ forget. I actually was able to stand up, but very slowly. I had to go. I put Edward's note on the granite-like table so he could find it easily. I went out of the cottage. Then I glanced back at the beautiful cottage that I knew would always belong to me, Edward and Renesmee. 

Jacob and I greeted each other as Jacob entered my new spotless Ferrari. I drove away from Forks-that I wouldn't see in a while- fast. I wanted to get away from there as soon as possible because a part of my brain thought that all my memories of my family would be lost along with Forks. Of course I was wrong. I couldn't escape my own mind. Jacob was quiet. He looked miserable. He wasn't going to see Renesmee for a long while probably.

"Hey, Bella?" he asked.

"Yes?" I answered surprised by his voice that broke the silence.

"For how long are we going to be with those gangster-bloodsuckers?"

"I don't know…" I said quietly. I didn't want to be reminded.

"Too bad" he said in a sour voice.

"I'm so sorry, Jake. There's nothing I can do to help you. I wish-"

"It's ok, Bells. I'm just grumpy"

Jacob smiled. I smiled back.

"I just hope we'll get away from there fast" he said.

"Then we're hoping for the same thing" I said.

The airport wasn't that full. We could easily turn in our bags. But we still had to wait a while because the plane wouldn't departure in one hour. We shopped a little in the tax-free; mostly food for Jacob since he now appeared to console himself by eating.

Soon we could enter the aircraft and we went in. We were sitting in the back of the aircraft. Jacob started eating as soon as he had found his seat. He chewed fiercely. Just like a hamster. I smiled. Jacob noticed.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing" I said.

"Please tell me, Bells" he pleaded.

"Ok, then… You chew just like a hamster" I giggled.

"Huh? You compare me with a hamster? That wasn't nice. You know am a guinea pig"

We both laughed.

"We're going to make this" Jacob said, suddenly serious. I looked at him for a moment.

"Says the guinea pig" I said under my breath. He heard.

"Do you want me to kill you so bad?" he laughed. He started to throw his peanuts at me. I quickly grabbed the bag of peanuts so I could get ammo(in this case peanuts). I started to throw at him.

"_You're_ the one that is going to die, Jacob!"

After a while Jacob said: "Surrender, surrender!" and I stopped. There was peanuts all over the floor and the aircraft hadn't even departured yet. All the other passengers looked at us with big shocked eyes. Both Jacob and I started giggling fiercely.

"Excuse me?" a woman asked.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Would you and your partner please pick up all the peanuts of the floor?"

Jacob and I glanced at each other and were holding back our laughs at the "partner". I bet we looked kind of smug as we picked all the peanuts of the floor. When the woman was gone with both started laughing.

"All passengers" a quite dark voice announced. Probably the pilot.

"Please enter your seats and put your seatbelts on. It will be sunny in Italy and we'll be there in approximately 6 hours. Have a safe journey" Jacob and I sat on our seats and put our seatbelts on. The aircraft started moving slowly. Then after a while the aircraft started accelerating and we were soon up in the air. This was my trip to hell.


	4. Italy

Chp 4: Italy

Just as the pilot had said: we were in Italy in 6 hours and it was sunny. It was so warm that Jacob's skin almost felt normal. I was revealed that I had many clothes with me that wasn't showing much skin. I was going to be able to go outside for a bit at least. We went out of the aircraft, took our bags and orded a taxi to hell. To Volterra.

Later Jacob and I were in the dark path that was leading to the Volturi's "home", and it was just as cold, wet and dark as the last time I was here. I cringled. Jacob didn't like it either. His eyes narrowed. We didn't walk for long since I wasn't human anymore.

"Hello" a voice greeted us. Alec. After a second I could se the boy's beautiful features. Jacob growled. Now I could see Alec more clearly. He was just as beautiful as ever.

"Hello Alec" I greeted back just as polite. Alec's eyes narrowed. He was looking at Jacob.

"Who is the other one?" Alec asked.

"My friend" I replied.

"The shape-shifter?"

"Yes"

"I think Aro will be pleased to see these shape-shifters a little bit more close. It can come" Jacob hissed. Alec started moving. I followed him a bit until I realised that Jacob wasn't following.

"Jacob?" I called.

"Coming" he said. Jacob started moving towards me. He was extremely tense.

"It's ok" I ensured him. Alec sighed.

"Can the shape-shifter _please _hurry up?" Alec said- a little irritated now.

"I'm sorry, Alec. Normally he's not slow at all" I said.

"You don't have to apologize, Bella. I just want the shape-shifter to follow me like a nice… dog. I'm in a hurry" Jacob glared fiercely at Alec. Alec glared back. Jacob took an automatic step back.

"_Hurry up_" Alec hissed. Jacob growled. Alec quickly turned around and started walking again. This time Jacob followed him, but I could see that he didn't like it at all. We walked under silence.

Later we came to the "lobby", and took the elevator down. Jacob started to look uneasy again. He groaned when he saw that there was another cold, wet, dark path in front of him.

"Bella?" he whispered.

"Yes?" I said.

"When are we _there_?" he asked.

"I don't know…"

"But Bella? Am I really going to be a guinea pig?"

I snorted.

"I don't think so…No, likely not"

Jacob relaxed.

"Oh. Good"

Now I could see the big gate. Alec opened it. Light came out of it and my eyes had to adjust for a second. It looked more beautiful than I remembered, but also _much_ scarier. Aro and Marcus were talking in the corner furthest back. Of course Renata was by Aro's side too. Aro looked up.

"Oh, was a fantastic surprise!" Aro exclaimed.

"Hello Aro" I said. Jacob was quiet.

"And Jacob _too_? I'm so happy that I can have a closer look on these shape-shifters."

Jacob growled. He shot a worried glance at me.

"But you said I wasn't going to be a guinea pig, Bella" he whispered.

"Oh, don't worry Jacob. I only want to have a closer look" Aro said.

"Closer look?" Jacob hissed- he was very tense.

"Yes"

"I…don't think…that would be a good idea" Jacob said slowly.

"You don't want me to take a closer look? I can understand that, but your kind are so _interesting_"

Aro changed subject.

"So Bella, you came!" Aro sang.

"Yes, I did Aro"

"I hope it was not painful to leave your family"

"It was ok" I lied. Aro knew just as well as I did that it had been very painful.

"Very good then"

I only stared at him.

"Felix" he called. Felix quickly appeared.

"Yes, Master?" Felix said.

"Did you know that Bella has arrived? And she also has a very interesting friend with her. Would you like to guide them to their room?"

"Of course, Master"

I was paralyzed in shock. _Room!?_ Why would they have rooms?!! To get privacy maybe?

Felix noticed.

"Ahh, come on Bella! It's no big deal. Follow me"

"Ehhh…sure"

Felix laughed. Jacob and I followed.

That _room_ was surely something special- it had everything that a room could possibly have.

Everything was made from the greatest material, so it was also the highest-quality on all the furniture. Jacob and I looked around in silent shock. It was a lot of red in the room of course, and also black and grey.

"Where do we put our stuff?" Jacob asked me - since he didn't want to address Felix at all (if he really didn't had to)

"Put it anywhere you want" Felix answered.

Jacob dropped his bag with force. There was a sharp "crack!" underneath the bag. Jacob lifted it. The floor was broken.

"Nice work" Felix commented.

"_Thank you... _You're welcome" Jacob muttered.

I sighed.

"When you have packed up your things you should come and meet us. You have 2 minutes"

2 _minutes_!? That was generous of them. Jacob started unpacking. I just stared at him. He noticed.

"Bella? What's wrong?"

"Ah, no… Nothing" I said quietly.

"It's ok, Bella. We are going back. I promise"

"Sure" I sighed. I also stared unpacking. Everything was soon basically spread all over the floor because of Jacob's "unpacking"- which meant that he just threw everything out of his bag so it landed on the floor.

"It's a mess, Jacob" I complained.

"Yeah, I know. Who wouldn't notice?" he joked.

I laughed a little. The 2 minutes had soon passed. I could hear Felix when he was coming closer to the door.

"Bella? Ehhhh…_it_? Jackson or whatever, are you two ready?" Felix asked outside the door.

"Yeah, we are ready" I answered. _For what?_ I thought.

Felix entered.

"So, come here folks" Felix teased.

Jacob was not happy.

"You haven't repaired the floor?" Felix asked in a irritated tone.

"Oh, right. I'm so sorry-" I started.

"I didn't talk to you, Bella. I meant the dog"

"Nobody commanded me" Jacob said.

"Oh. Well then, dog. Fix the floor"

"I won't"

"Oh. That's surprising. A dog that can't obey. You are a naughty little puppy. You should obey your Master, right?"

"No" Jacob growled.

"Are you a stray-dog, then?"

"No"

"What are you then pup?"

"A wolf"

"Huh. Does it make any difference?" Felix snorted.

Jacob hissed.

"Stop it guys" I said.

"Yeah, we probably have to go now" Felix sighed. "Too bad, isn't it?"

Neither Jacob or I answered. We followed him out to meet Aro again. And Aro was as happy as ever.

"I'm so glad you didn't try to escape. I makes me feel so happy" Aro said happily.

"Oh, we would have if you had reminded us" Jacob answered.

"Would you?" Aro asked surprised.

"Yes, we would"

"Why I wonder? But! Let's not talk about that anymore. I have a surprise for you all!"

"And that is?" I asked.

"Oh, I can't tell you, I can't tell you because otherwise it wouldn't be a surprise."

Jane suddenly appeared.

"Jane dear, did you hear us?" Aro asked.

"Yes" she answered in a lovely voice. But with the look on her face I noticed that she probably didn't like surprises at all.

"Come my fellows. Come!" Aro sang. Suddenly everybody else appeared. I could see Marcus with the no-expression-at-all face first and he was followed by Caius. We walked after Aro.

We came to a place that had an absolutely enormous amount space and three floors.

"What is this?" Caius asked.

"Oh, you see… We are going to start a hotel!" Aro exclaimed.


End file.
